Mi-28 Havoc
El Mi-28 (designación OTAN "estrago") Mil es un ruso de todo tiempo, día y noche, en tándem militar, de dos plazas de ataque antiblindaje helicóptero. Se trata de un helicóptero de ataque dedicado sin capacidad de transporte secundario previsto, mejor optimizado que el Mil Mi-24 para el papel antitanque. Lleva una sola arma de fuego en un monte Barbette undernose, más las cargas externas realizó en los pilones bajo las alas del trozo. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the''' Mi-28''' is the MEC's attack helicopter. En comparación con su homólogo estadounidense, el Viper AH-1Z, es un poco más grande y sus monumentos son más fáciles de utilizar para el papel anti-armadura mientras está destinado el AH-1Z con fines anti-infantería. Cañón automático del Mi-28 utilizado en el asiento artillero es muy diferente que el AH-1Z de. El Mi-28 pistola sólo tiene la mitad de la munición de cañón gatling del AH-1Z (450 rondas), pero tiene el doble de potencia global e inflige un daño esparcido más perjudicial, así como un radio de daño esparcido más grande. Además, los francotiradores utilizando el M95 puede escoger de que el artillero y el piloto de un AH-1Z mucho más fácil que un artillero y piloto de un Mi-28 como el Mi-28 pone más espacio entre el artillero y el piloto de la AH-1Z. Mi-28 Havoc Render BF2.jpg|A render of the Mi-28 Havoc. Battlefield: Bad Company El Mil Mi-28 Havoc de en Battlefield: Bad Company es el helicóptero de ataque principal de las Fuerzas de tierra rusas. Su contraparte es el estadounidense AH-64 Apache. apariciones Gold Rush: *End of the Line Conquest *End of the Line *Crossing Over *Par for the Course Tacticas El Mi-28 tarda un poco más que una carga completa de cohetes para derribar a un tanque de batalla principal. Así que la mejor táctica es presionar el gatillo lentamente para que el jugador no se quedará sin disparos de munición y de desecho. Otra táctica es volar a baja altura y volar detrás del vehículo enemigo y lentamente tirar cohetes en la parte trasera. Sin embargo, el helicóptero es vulnerable de esta manera y, si el jugador no es lo suficientemente rápido, un cohete lanzador enemigo podría derribar el helicóptero o el tanque podía disparar al jugador con su cañón principal, destruyendo al instante el helicóptero. Es una buena idea tener un artillero en el helicóptero como él puede acabar con la infantería enemiga con facilidad y puede ayudar al jugador a tomar abajo a un Heavy Tank rápido. En una pelea de perros en helicóptero el jugador siempre debe tratar de conseguir sobre el helicóptero enemigo y acercarse a una matanza, ya que sólo tarda 2 misiles disparados desde helicópteros para disparar otra hacia abajo. File:BFBC_MI-28_PILOT.jpg|Pilot's seat and HUD File:Chopper Gunner.jpg|The gunner's seat File:Mil Mi 28 Havoc Taking off.jpg|Driving the Mi-28 in third person view Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer El Mi-28 aparece de vez en cuando en un solo jugador, por lo general utilizado por el ejército ruso. En la campaña, que utiliza sus cañones de 30 mm y cohetes vainas. Appearances *Cold War *Sangre del Toro Al parecer, hacia el final de la Guerra Fría, durante el segmento de persecución de coches, donde un Mi-28 intenta destruir M939 camión de Bad Company. Durante Sangre del Toro, mientras el jugador está tratando de borrar las bases separadas para encontrar la Sangre del Toro, el jugador debe enfrentarse a los Mi-28s en dos casos, uno en el bastión, y otros dos en el pueblo en el cañón. Multiplayer Rush *Oasis Conquest *Atacama Desert *Port Valdez *Heavy Metal Acquiring the Mi-28 El Mi-28 helicóptero de ataque es estrago del Ejército ruso. Principalmente una táctica favorita utilizada por la mayoría de los jugadores, un estrago sentado burla de una invitación para uno dispuesto a llevarlo a dar una vuelta. Tan pronto como que inicie, cabeza directamente para el helicóptero y saltar pulg A pesar de que algunos compañeros no se lo tome tan a la ligera, más aún entrará en él con el fin de convertirse en el artillero. Así siendo desembarcadas hasta que alguien llega antes de despegar. Otro, sin embargo, los tratos crueles, la táctica es que apresurarse a la base enemiga y tomar el control de helicópteros del enemigo. El beneficio significaría usted afirma la superioridad aérea para su equipo, pero también puede hacerle daño a su reputación hacia otros jugadores, incluyendo a los opositores. Vuelo Pilotando el estrago es ligeramente más fácil que otros helicópteros de pilotaje debido a su velocidad reducida. También parece volar un poco más lento que el Apache. Al igual que con todos los helicópteros, es sabio para practicar el vuelo antes de usarlo en la batalla. Armamento El armamento estándar del estrago en el juego es muy similar a otros helicópteros. Lleva una salva de cohetes que sea inexacta, a menos que el piloto es capaz de alinear y estabilizar el punto de mira en un objetivo, sin embargo, un impacto directo en los vehículos blindados ligeros, como el ATV, HMMWV, etc lo destruirá. Un tanque de batalla o APC principal requerirán más golpes. El arma principal del artillero es el cañón automático bajo-montado. Se dispara una rápida ráfaga de proyectiles de 30 mm que es muy útil contra la infantería y los vehículos más ligeros. Con el vehículo alternativo Especialización en armas, el piloto gana un misil Hellfire, mientras que el artillero gana la habilidad de disparar un dardo trazador de dicho misil, sin embargo, tanto el piloto como el copiloto es necesario tener la especialización seleccionada. BFBC2 Havoc Stats.png|The Mi-28 Havoc's in-game description. Táctica El estrago tarda un poco más que una carga completa de cohetes para derribar un tanque de batalla principal, por lo que una táctica recomendada es presionar el gatillo en golpes cortos o prensas individuales, ya que mejora la precisión y no pierde cohetes. Otra táctica consiste en volar a una baja altura detrás del vehículo enemigo y lentamente tirar cohetes en la parte trasera del vehículo. Sin embargo, el helicóptero es vulnerable al fuego de tierra de esta manera y, si el jugador no es lo suficientemente rápido, un cohete lanzador enemigo podría disparar el helicóptero o un tanque podría disparar el jugador hacia abajo con su cañón principal. Se recomienda tener un artillero en el helicóptero porque el cañón de 30 mm puede acabar con la infantería enemiga con facilidad y puede ayudar al jugador a derribar un tanque enemigo más rápido. El artillero también debe ser el que dirigir las unidades de infantería solitarios y movimiento rápido quads en lugar del piloto, debido a la naturaleza del arma del artillero. El piloto debería concentrarse en la maniobra del helicóptero en buenas posiciones de tiro y desmontaje de vehículos blindados, como el armamento del artillero es menos útil en contra de ellos. En una pelea de perros en helicóptero el jugador siempre debe tratar de conseguir sobre el helicóptero enemigo y acercarse, ya que toma menos de una explosión llena de cohetes para disparar otro helicóptero hacia abajo. Otra táctica para peleas de perros es que el piloto se mueve alrededor y, antes de la cocción, se estabiliza el helicóptero. Esto puede aumentar la precisión que es, debido al número limitado de cohetes por salva, muy importante. Otro método podría estar moviéndose alrededor y llevando a los cohetes, a pesar de que puede llegar a ser difícil. Cañones anti-aéreos son una de las mayores amenazas para un helicóptero. Si un arma anti-aérea está causando problemas, el piloto debería retirarse o destruirlo. Hay varios métodos para contrarrestar un arma anti-aérea, tales como el ZU-23-2 y el VADS. Un método es utilizar la cubierta circundante para la protección. A continuación, el piloto debería sorprender al operador del arma anti-aérea y eliminarlo en una o dos carreras ametrallamiento. El otro método es para el piloto volar en un patrón impredecible y deje que el artillero a cuidar el arma anti-aérea. Si la lucha contra un UAV, el objetivo principal es el operador. Dependiendo de qué ángulo el jugador dispara los misiles, puede tardar entre 1 1/2 a 2 salvas de misiles para destruir el emplazamiento, y un golpe directo matará al operador. Usando el arma Paquete alternativo, el piloto gana un misil teledirigido que bloquea a Tracer Dardos. Si el tirador también está utilizando la especialización en armas alternativo, trazador Dardos puede ser despedido junto con el cañón principal Si el jugador no tiene un artillero para marcar blancos para su misil Hellfire secundaria, utilizando el paquete de arma secundaria no es recomendable. En lugar del paquete de arma secundaria, empleando el paquete de contramedidas de humo permite al jugador para lanzar bengalas que eliminan automáticamente cualquier Dardos Tracer adjuntos, que permite al jugador para evadir misiles guiados. Si el jugador quiere acabar con un objetivo más rápido, se recomienda el Paquete de Mejora de Cabezas. Destruyendo el estrago Mi-28 El estrago se puede tomar en una de varias maneras, una de ellas es utilizar la torreta estacionaria AT / KORN. Esto es difícil, ya que el jugador necesita para dirigir el destino, y el piloto recibe una sirena de aviso cuando disparó contra. Lograr esto le dará al jugador un logro o trofeo llamado "Orientación Careful" para "derribar un helicóptero enemigo con un RPG estacionaria". Otra forma es dispararle con un RPG-7 o M2 Carl Gustav después de que un jugador con un trazador Dart Gun plantas un dardo trazador en el helicóptero. Es más fácil realizar esta tarea con el RPG-7, ya que requiere un solo cohete para derribar el avión. El M2CG, a pesar de tener un proyectil más rápido, por lo general requieren dos hits antes de que se derribó la aeronave a menos que la actualización mejorada demoliciones está equipado. Utilizando los lanzadores sin Tracer Darts es más difícil, y rara vez va en contra de objetivos distantes, a pesar de que es una táctica viable cuando los helicópteros están volando cerca del suelo. La forma más fácil es tomar hacia abajo con una pistola AA estacionaria. Estos alcanzaron el helicóptero rápidamente y no dan al piloto una sirena de alerta. Sin embargo, el único problema es que el jugador tiene que golpear el helicóptero varias veces para destruirlo, pero los jugadores experimentados que dirigen sus tiros correctamente puede destruir la mayoría de los pilotos de helicóptero con pocos problemas. Si el piloto es experimentado y es el círculo-ametrallamiento, puede ser extremadamente difícil de filmar el estrago hacia abajo, ya que se va a volar en un círculo de 360 grados. El mejor método consiste en anticipar la trayectoria de vuelo del helicóptero apuntando hacia abajo la vista de su lanzador de cohetes y disparando un cohete justo antes de que el helicóptero vuela a lugares de interés de su lanzador de cohetes. De esta manera, el helicóptero lo más probable es volar a la derecha en el cohete. Puede que no destruirlo en un hit, sin embargo, va a eliminar el helicóptero fuera de curso y potencialmente causar el piloto a entrar en pánico y perder el control, por lo que es más fácil de acabar con él, si el helicóptero no se estrella contra el suelo, los árboles, los edificios , etc Francotiradores el piloto del helicóptero es un método muy eficiente, pero muy difícil método de derribar el estrago, especialmente si el piloto es muy hábil. Esto se hace mejor con un M95, ya que dispara rondas de alto calibre que tienen menos caída de la bala que otros rifles de francotirador. Si la cabina está a la vista, apunta directamente sobre ella y el fuego. La bala se reducirá gradualmente, mientras que en el aire y es de esperar golpear el piloto o el artillero. La única manera de saber si el piloto está muerto es si la notificación de muertes aparece en la pantalla o si el helicóptero cae del cielo. The Heavy MG es muy eficaz contra los helicópteros; disparar en frente de la estragos de manera que las balas de plomo en su trayectoria de vuelo y golpear es altamente eficiente. Otra manera muy eficaz de derribar el estrago es volar un UAV-1 en los rotores de los estragos. El jugador no se otorgará ningún punto por esta acción ya que el juego lo reconocerá como el piloto de suicidarse, aunque vaya a interferir, si no destruir el estrago. Este método es fácil de hacer con el UAV ya que es rápido y fácil de manejar, sin embargo hay una posibilidad significativa de que se va a destruir el UAV. También se puede hacer esto con otro helicóptero (como un Halcón Negro o un Apache), pero esto es comúnmente reconocida como una pérdida de un vehículo, ya que la tasa de éxito de esta medida es muy baja. Se puede cambiar el rumbo en el campo de batalla, si frente a un piloto con mucha experiencia, sin embargo. Galeria BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 1.png|'Mi-28 Havoc' BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 2.png|The pilot's HUD display. BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 6.png|Side view of the Mi-28 Havoc. BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 5.png|Frontal view of the Mi-28 Havoc. BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 3.png|Gunner's HUD display. BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 4.png|View through High Power Optics Package. Battlefield Play4Free En Battlefield Play4Free, el Mi-28 helicóptero de ataque es estrago del Ejército ruso. Con el fin de ponerlo en práctica, los jugadores tendrán que tener la formación de Pilotaje de helicópteros. Se ofrece en los mapas Omán y Dragon Valley y es el equivalente directo de la American AH-64 Apache. Su arma alternativa es el AT-9 Spiral-2 misiles que pueden bloquear-a Tracer Dardos y es devastador contra los tanques. El pasajero es capaz de disparar una ametralladora de 30 mm y un trazador Dart para el AT-9 misil. El Mi-28 es vulnerable al fuego de ametralladoras pesadas y puede ser destruido por un golpe solo cohete. Sin embargo, debido a su alta velocidad es difícil de golpear con un cohete no guiado; la forma más fácil destruir un estrago es usando Stinger o IGLA, aunque el piloto puede evitarlo dejando caer contramedidas llamaradas. Battlefield 3 El Mi-28N aparece en Battlefield 3, y es el de Rusia Fuerzas Terrestres helicóptero de ataque en el juego. Cuenta con dos asientos, un piloto y un artillero, con las mismas funciones que en los juegos anteriores. Su equivalente estadounidense es el Viper AH-1Z. El piloto tiene acceso a salvas de 14 cohetes, pero se puede desbloquear la especialización Rocket guiada para aumentar la precisión y el rango, mientras que el artillero tiene acceso al cañón automático de 30 mm con 30 proyectiles por correa. Al igual que con el Viper americano AH-1Z, el ruso Mi-28N estrago es capaz de causar daños devastadores a los blindados enemigos e infantería. Una salva certero de menos de 14 cohetes puede desactivar cualquier tanque de batalla principal en plena salud, y el cañón automático del artillero puede diezmar infantería con facilidad. Heat Seekers permiten que el estrago de participar aviones enemigos como otros helicópteros, aviones o MAV. Misiles Guiados del artillero también puede apuntar MAVs enemigas, incluso sin designación láser. Actualizaciones Artillero como Óptica térmica o zoom Óptica, proximidad Scan, Misil Guiado o TV Misiles mejoran enormemente la potencia de fuego del artillero y la capacidad de detectar y destruir a la infantería enemiga y vehículos. Óptica térmicas permiten al artillero para identificar de manera eficiente la infantería enemiga desde una mayor distancia y en el follaje, mientras Óptica zoom permite al artillero para participar de manera efectiva los objetivos a mayor distancia, incluso fuera de los misiles anti-aéreos enemigos portátiles, como aguijones y Iglas. Proximity Scan, ya sea para el artillero o piloto, puede detectar la infantería enemiga y vehículos cerca de la aeronave. Esto es útil para observar y participar infantería enemiga, ya que el piloto sólo tiene que volar por encima de donde jamás puede haber infantería enemiga, mientras el escáner los muestra en el minimapa. El artillero continuación puede encontrar y atacar al enemigo con gran facilidad. Misiles Guiados y TV Misiles dan el artillero de la capacidad de participar blindados enemigos con una mayor eficiencia. El piloto puede atacar blindados enemigos con cohetes, mientras que el artillero apunta a la armadura con un misil guiado. Cuando el piloto y el artillero se están comunicando, una buena táctica para usar al participar armadura es el seguro de encendido y disparar el misil en cuanto el objetivo está dentro del rango, luego cambiar rápidamente al cañón automático y acabar con el objetivo con la ayuda del piloto de cohetes. Misiles de televisión son difíciles de controlar durante el vuelo, y no pueden ser dirigidos antes de disparar. Sin embargo, el impacto directo puede causar daños masivos a la armadura, y el misil no puede ser defendido en contra de las contramedidas. La buena comunicación es vital para utilizar eficazmente la TV de Misiles; El piloto puede apuntar el misil para el Artillero apuntando el objetivo, y el artillero luego incendios y hace pequeñas correcciones del curso si es necesario. La práctica también es importante ser capaz de utilizar con eficacia los Misiles TV: el artillero debe saber cuándo disparar y saber cómo dirigir y mantener el misil en curso, sin sobre o debajo de la dirección. Apariciones *Caspian Border *Kharg Island *Operation Firestorm *Noshahr Canals (PC) *Sharqi Peninsula *Gulf of Oman *Wake Island *Alborz Mountains *Armored Shield *Bandar Desert *Operation Riverside *Nebandan Flats *Kiasar Railroad Gallery ScreenHunter 02 Aug. 17 20.15.gif|The Mi-28 in third person view. Havoc_Trees.gif|The gunner's seat. Mi28.png|A render of the Mi-28 in Battlefield 3 battlefield-3-mi28-1-620x348.jpg|The Mi-28s cockpit. bf3 2013-03-27 13-40-30-15.png|Mi-28 bf3 2013-03-27 13-41-17-09.png|Mi-28 bf3 2013-03-27 13-44-41-07.png|Mi-28 Battlefield 4 El Mi-28 Havoc de que aparezca en Battlefield 4. Aparece por primera vez en el Gameplay Trailer 17 Minuto, donde se ve atacando Escuadrón de Recker mientras se ejecutan a través de una fábrica. Con el tiempo, se derrumba el edificio, y destruye Evac vehículo de la Brigada. Más tarde, se pone al día con Recker mientras él y su unidad de equipo a lo largo de la costa. Después de un largo y acalorado enfrentamiento, Recker dispara hacia abajo con su M320. Videos Video:BFBC2 PC Gameplay MI-28 Havoc Gunner|Gameplay with the MI-28 Havoc in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on the map Atacama Desert, as the gunner. Video:Battlefield 3 Beta AH-1Z & MI-28 footage|Gameplay with the MI-28 Havoc in Battlefield 3 on the map Caspian Border as the pilot (at 3:10). Video:BATTLEFIELD BAD COMPANY 2 - HD 720p MULTIPLAYER CRAZY KAMIKAZE PILOT MI - 28 HAVOC HELICOPTER RUS|Gameplay with the MI-28 Havoc in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on the map Atacama Desert, as the pilot. Trivia *En Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 y Battlefield Play4Free, el MI 28 Havoc es el equivalente directo AH-64 Apache. *En Battlefield: Bad Company 2,varios Mi-28s se pueden ver completamente destruidos en Nelson Bay. *En Battlefield: Bad Company 2,en Panama Canal, Mi-28s se pueden ver volando sobre el mapa en grupos a la zona de la ciudad. *En Battlefield: Bad Company 2, el Havoc fue el único helicóptero que no aparece en el modo de juego Rush. Esto fue cambiado con la adición de Oasis del VIP Map Pack 7. *En Battlefield 3,dos pequeños botiquines se pueden ver a la izquierda y derecha de la cabina del piloto, sin embargo, no afectan a la salud de la tripulación de ninguna manera. *En Battlefield 3 hud del Mi-28 fue exhibida originalmente con un panel de vidrio en lugar de ser emitida por el casco del jugador. *En Battlefield 3, cuando se apunta con el misil TV, la retícula de enfoque aparecerá ligeramente rechazó por 15 a 20 grados, por lo que el objetivo de los misiles aún más duro que el de AH-1Z TV Misiles. *El Mi-28 aparece en Battlefield 4 obras de arte, haciendo alusión a su aparición en el próximo juego. External links *Mi-28 on Wikipedia *Mi-28A/N Havoc on Army Technology de:Mi-28 Havoc Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Helicopters Category:Attack Helicopter Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4